Luna Llena
by PattyLautner
Summary: Jacob ha tenido una grave perdida en su vida. Desde entonces nada ha sido igual hasta que siente una atracción por la chica nueva, Los que ambos no saben, Es que, estan por descubrir que tiene mucho en común y no es solo un simple Apellido.
1. Encuentro

Luna Llena, Iluminame con tu luz libertadora y Despierta en mí, lo que nunca me imagine que poseía.

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Patty es un personaje inventado por mí, no se acepta la reproducción pirata de este fanfic.

**1 Cap.**

**Encuentro.**

Ya pasarón 6 meses luego de la tragedia... No me explico como las cosas pasáron... Simplemente pasáron y boom! de repente todo estaba en blanco.

Sí... estoy muerta, y a que no adivinarán como pasó...

Bueno eso es otra historia... Espéren... ¿Qué pása? , ¡¿A DONDE ME LLEVAN?! ¡¡AUXI...!! -la voz desaparece misteriosamente-

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy es mi primer dia de clases... que emoción... y a la vez estoy tan nerviosa._

_Ya pasaron 10 meses desde que me mude a los Estados Unidos, debido a que mis padres se separaron... ahora terminaré mis últimos cursos de la secundaria aquí, en Washington... Es gracioso que me envien a un lugar llamado Porks? o era Frops? jajá que tonta, es Forks. Wow jamás habia escuchado de ese lugar, será porque es muy aburrido? Pues, espero que no._

_Oh! ya es muy tarde... debo irme al colegio... _

_xoxo. _

_Si... esá soy yo... luego de una trágica situación con mis padres debía seguir adelante, solo espero que me vaya muy bien en el resto de mi vida._

-Uff. Mamá está lloviendo de nuevo? -la chica pregunta abrazandose a sí misma haciendo un gesto de frío-

-Sí hija, éste lugar es muy lluvioso pero descuida, ya nos acostumbraremos, además cuando éras pequeña decías que te gustaba jugar en la lluvia, pero siempre tuve que regañarte porque te podías resfriar -Mi madre contestó con una sonrisa muy fingida la cual hasta el más tonto se daria cuenta que es actuada-

_Desde la separación de mis padres, ya nada es igual... me mudé a otro pais, deje a mis primos, abuelos, familia... amigos y gente muy importante para mí... _

_Eso fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí, no le deseo este sentimiento a nadie, es repugnante._

Bueno mami, te déjo que debo irme al Colegio o empezaré muy mal llegando tarde ja-ja -Exclamé sonriendo-

_Me despedí de mi madre y justo a tiempo, llegó el bus colegia... Sí, desafortunadamente, a una chica de 16 años no le dan un auto jaja, es gracioso saber que ya tengo la edad como para conducir, pero ¿Qué puedo decir?... en mi antiguo país no se puede conducir legalmente hasta que cumplas los 18 años de edad._

_Al subirme al bus colegial noté que la mayoria de las pasajeros estában dormidos y otros casi duermiendose, es normal... la escuela es horrible... pero, En fín... busque uno de los últimos asientos del autobus y saqué mi respectivo Ipod y me púse a escuchar un poco de música de Within Temptation... me gusta tanto esa banda, la voz de la chica es increíble... _

-El Bus colegial frena derrepente y ... -

_**Hola, No sé que podré hacer sin ella... desde que se fué por la maldita culpa del maldito chupacabra pálido, ya nada en mi vida es igual... Siento un gran vacío en mi corazón sin tí, Bella.**_

_**Y lo que más me duele esque hayas muerto en manos de quién tu creías que te amaba. -Aquel chico empieza a temblar de la rabia, tanto que toma la forma de de un Lobo Gigantesco-**_

_Si lo entienden verdad? , estoy muerta... Mi Alma se ha ido para siempre... Soy Bella Swan, la chica que se enamoró de un vampiro y que al final terminó traicionada y engañada sólo para el único propósito por el cual un vampiro desea estar cerca de tí, lo que me sorprendió fue que sucedió en el momento que menos me lo esperé. _

**- ¡Llámen al 911, AYUDAA, AYUDA!**

**- ¡Aquí estamos, retirense todos! Necesitamos espacio para salvar la vida de esta criatura...**

_Eso es todo lo que recuerdo luego de ese repentino frenazo... Estoy muerta?_

_No... no puedo morir, ¡NO PUEDO MORIR!_

_... ¿Qué es ésa luz? ... ¡NO VOY A MORIR, NO VOY A MORIR!_

Hija? -una dulce voz maternal se escuchá a mis alrededores-

Mamá? -dije sorprendida-

_Descubrí que solo fue... un sueño, pero porque mi madre esta llorando? y porque estoy acostada en este lugar, esto es un... Hospital? _

-Hija, no recuerdas lo que paso?

-No.. ¿Qué pasó?

- bla bla bla... -Mamá explico-

-¡¿QUE?! dices que el bus chocó? y yo sufrí una lesión en la pierna?... oh dios..

-Si... Patty, me témo que estas descapacitada hasta 2 meses... y pues el colegio dijo que no podria aceptarte, asi que.. debo buscarte otro que si te acepte.

- Ah que mal... y Mamí que hospital es este?

- Pues es en un lugar llamado La Push... no recuerdo el nombre, tal vez alguién me podria dar alguna recomendación de algun colegio que te pueda aceptar tarde.

_Mi madre salio a hablar con las enfermeras y éstas efectivamente... le aconsejaron que me podrian a meter a una escuela de este pueblo quileute, La Push._

_La verdad sería bueno estar en un lugar diferente... por lo que veo aca la gente es mas agradable._

**2 meses despues....**

_Querido Diario,_

_Ya pasaron 2 meses desde aquel accidente, mis hermanitos siguieron en la escuela en Forks por lo que mi deber sería irlos a buscar en la salida, Sí.. adivinen, ya me dieron un auto! , mi madre quedó tan traumada con los buses colegiales que me compró un auto, un porsche ¡¿No es increíble?! ... No soy muy experta en autos, pero si no me equivoco Mi porsche es un Carrera GT de color negro._

_Ja-ja, recuerdo cuando era mi primer dia de clases en el Colegio de Forks, y estaba tan nerviosa ahora no se porqué, pero estoy más relajada... Tal véz, tenga un buen presentimiento de La Push._

_xoxo._

_**Como es mi primer dia de clases mi madre se ofreció en llevar a mis hermanos a su colegio, y a mi a llevarme al mío, ya qué, yo no tenía IDEA de donde quedaba jajaja...**_

_**En fin, al llegar a mi nuevo colegio me sorprendió el tipo de personas que la habitaban. **_

_**La mayoría de los estudiantes eran trigueños con pelo y ojos oscuros, sus cabello eran totalmente negros... Váya.. y eso que yo era así en mi antiguo pais, lo que pása Es que me aclaré un poco al llegar acá a Washington en donde háce mucho frio.. y pues mi cabello es oscuro pero de un color chocolate que se puede distinguir del verdadero negro**_.

-Bueno hija que te vaya muy bien, ESTUDIA y por favor... ama la escuela -mi mama exclamó con un tono burlon, pero simpático que me causo mucha gracia-

- Ja-Ja muy graciosa mami, Grácias, pero... éspera! ¿Cómo volveré a casa?

- Descuida Patty, yo te buscaré... perdiré permiso en el trabajo para ir a buscar a tus hermanos y a tí, de acuerdo?

bueno ya, Adiós hijíta que se me hace tarde y a tí también, oks?

- Claro, bye mamá -me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y en eso ella me entregó la hoja en donde tenía los horarios de mis clases, el número de mi casillero, etc.-

_Caminé hacia el colegio y aún habian personas afuera, algunos jugando football americano, otras chismorreando, otros estudiando, Uh! ESTUDIAR... ah. No es una muy buena idea para mí ja-ja. _

_Bueno... no importa, la pasaré muy bien._

_Muy bien véamos... mi primera clase es... Biologia? QUE ASCO, aquí también dan eso? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TORTURAN!? JAJA. ohhh! ... mi casillero es el número 911. combinación 1993.. es muy obvia.. es mi fecha de nacimiento ... Que poca seguridad jaja... no importa solo son libros, igual los quemaré y hare una fogata! ... Okay eso fue de la nada._

_Me dirijí hacia el aúla de Biologia, hasta que choque con alguien y se me calleron los libros que traía en la manos._

-AH! Lo siento fue mi culpa... no me fijé por donde íba -Me agaché a recojer mis libros-

-Está todo bien... -una voz masculina rozo por mis oídos, y ésto hizo ruborisarme al instante, miéntras aquel chico me ayudaba con los libros en el suelo-

-Y bién... eres nueva supongo? ...

-Es tan obvio? ja-ja -lo miré y me quede impresionada por sus ojos, los de él son tan raros... nada en común como el de los demás Indios.. él tiene un tono verdoso combinado con un marrón oscuro, Es algo hermoso... tal véz deba comentarselo luego-

-No, Es que me lo imaginé, pero en realidad paréces de por aquí por tus características físicas, pero al mismo tiempo tienes algo diferente -el sonrié, mirándome como si buscára algo diferente en mí, ésto me hizo sonrojar más, me parece qué es muy lindo-

Y díme, como te llamas?... -él se levanta y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantarme-

-Me llamo Patricia Black... pero me dicen Patty y tu como te llamas? -respóndo al aceptar su mano y me levánto-

-Es increíble yo me llamo... Jacob...Jacob BLACK -te míro sorprendido-

-Enserio, que bien ja-ja.

_Enseguida suena la campana._

- Oh! tengo que ir a clases de Biologia... y tu también deberías irte a las tuyas, nos vemos! -repentinamente jacob me toma de la mano y me detiene-

-Espera no tan rapido señorita BLACK.. no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente... yo también tengo clases de Biología jaja.

_Les mencioné que me gusta demasiado? ... Jacob es un chico dulce, y agradable... es el tipo de personas que me esperaba de aquí.. sabia que mis presentimientos jamás iban a fallar... vaya premio que me lleve, WOW ése chico tiene un abdomén increíble, yo creo que tiene como EIGHT PACK, omg! , sin mencionar que tiene una cara de niñito pero un cuerpo tentador JA-JA._

Jacob se acomodó en su puesto y empezó a charlas con unos chicos, que supóngo que son sus amigos.

-Buenos diás estudiantes, Silencio Joseph y compañia, Mary bota la goma de mascar!... ejem.. muy bien... Hoy tenemos a una nueva integrante a nuestro colegio en la reserva La Señorita ... Patricia Black, cierto?

-Si señor -sonreí a la clase y noté que algunas de las chicas me miraban raro, me digo a mi misma... ¿Ahora qué hice? jaja-

-Puede tomar un asiento, pero por casualidad, No es familia de los Black?

-¿Cuáles Black? De Panamá ?

_Todos quedaron con cara de... AH?_

-No olvídelo, tomé asiento junto al señor Quil. -el profesor me señalo el puesto, era una mesa de 4 y solo estaban sentados 3 personas en este órden... Embry, Jacob, Quil, y un puesto que se suponía que sería el mio-

-Hola -me saluda Jacob con su sonrisa resplandeciente-

-Hola -le devolví la misma sonrisa, increíblemente el y yo nos pareciamos mucho...-

-Hola preciosa -interrumpió Quil quien está sentado junto a mí y al parecer empezó a coquetearme y pues me fue algo incómodo-

-Quil, déjala o le dire a katherine... -Embry y Jacob se burlaron-

- ¿Ahora que hice? solo saludo a nuestra nueva y hermosa compañera...

- ehh. Gracias jaja.. -respondí con burla-

_Empezé a prestar atención a la clase, rara vez que lo hágo... pero en este momento solo quiero deshacérme de Quil, me sentía cohibída, se apegá mucho a mí..._

_¿Qué le pása a éste niño? , pero en parte es divertido ver la cara de anciedad de Jacob, al parecer está vigilando a Quil... jaja._

_Y así nos la pasamos todo el día... Ellos fueron los primeros en acercarse a mí y nos volvímos muy buenos amigos..._

_Y cada vez que los conocía más, más me daba cuenta de que me estaba enamorando perdídamente de Jacob... pero, me pregúnto.. si él de mí también..._

_Jacob Black, Patty Black... No es extraño?_

_Me paresco a él, Tenemos el mismo Apellido y un Profesor me pregúnta sí soy pariente de la Familia Black... Lo díce como si solo existiéra una sola familia Black en todo el Universo._

_Al finalizar el día, al terminar las clases y éstaba apunto de llamar a mi madre para qué me vieniera a recojer y llevar a casa hasta que de pronto alguién interrumpe..._

-Estas ocupada? -Me sorprendió Jacob al hablarme a mis espaldas-

-No, para nada... Hola Jacob, que pasa? -le contesté sonriente, mi corazón latia a millónó por hora-

-Crees que podrías quedarte por mí casa?, Ya que eres nueva... Quil, Embry y yo querémos mostrarte cosas interesantes en nuestra reserva, ¿En qué parte de la reserva víves? -preguntó-

-De hecho, Jake... vivó en Forks. -respondí-

_Pude notar como el róstro del querido Jacob cayó, literalmente, como sí se le hubiera quitado el color radiante de su taniada y brillante piel._

-Estas bién?

-Sí, disculpame... En fín, vendrás?

-Claro, por que no? ... Igual déjame consultarlo con mi mamá.

-Claro, estaré por la cafetería, por si necesitas algo, de acuerdo?

-Jaja... por supuesto chico cafetéra

-¿Por qué me dices así? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver una cafetéra aquí? jajaja

- No sé, me resulta gracioso

_Llamé a mi Madre y le conté lo sucedido a ella le pareció una esplendida idea, ya que, debia socializar con personas de la reserva y en realidad, no me molestaría pasar todo un día con Jacob._

_Partímos caminando desde el Colegio hasta la casa de Jacob, total no quedába múy lejos... todo está cerca en la reserva. Quil no parába con sus indirectas ''conquistadoras'' éstas me causaban gracia ahora,Al Igual que a Embry, quién reía conmígo por las barbaridades que decía Quil, y en cuanto a Jacob, lo noté muy apegado de mí, me miraba fíjamente con una mirada pícara en sus ojos, ésta me hacia sonrojar mucho... y para terminar de completar, él estaba caminando junto a mí, pero muy cerca, lo que me ponía muy pero MUY nerviosa._

_Pasamos el día chisteando hasta que se hizo de noche y recibí la llamada de mi madre que dijo que no podria ír a recogerme, ya que, uno de mis hermanitos se había enfermado y ya era muy tarde. Ella me preguntó que si le podria preguntar a alguno de mis amigos sí yo me podria quedar a dormir en su casa, OBVIAMENTE, consulte a Jacob... Adémas, él es el más cerca a mí de los 3 y el que conocí primero. Jacob me díjo que no habia ningun problema, íncluso habló con mi madre, y ella quedo tranquila, afortunadamente al día siguiente no había clases._

_Embry y Quil ya se habia ído a sus casa y quede sola con Jacob estabamos sentados en unas rocas al lado de un lágo..._

-Sabes, Jake... me gusta mucho La Push... es tan fresco, natural, la gente es increíble... -le comenté-

-Patty, ¿Por qué te metistes en la reserva de La Push, si en Forks hay un colegio? ... incluso, te queda mas cerca -preguntó confundido-

-Lo que pasa Es qué... -en eso comenze a contarle sobre el accidente del bus colegial, y mis problemas familiares... -

-Oh! ya veo... Lo siento mucho por lo de tus padres.

-Esta bién, ya pasó... yo siempre he dicho que las cosas pasan por algo... -En eso Jacob me abrazá y empieza a olfatearme-

-Ehh. Jake jaja ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Consintiéndote, tontita. -en eso levanto mi mírada y nuestros ojos se conectan, hasta pareciera que nos fueramos a besar, pero no-

-Ya Quil te conquistó? -burlándose y aún mirándome fíjamente a los ojos-

- Ja-ja estás chistocito, verdad? pués... claro que no jaja.

-Okay.. sólo bromeaba... bueno, te diré algo...En mi casa solo hay 2 habitaciones, la mía y la de mi padre.. ¿Dónde quieres dormir?

-Pues en la tuya, obvio.

_**No sé, que es ésto que siénto... desde que Bella murió, no había sentído lo mismo hasta ahora.**_

_**Ésta chica es tan especial... es tan linda.. intentaré darle un beso haber como reaccionará.**_

Sabes el trabajo que el profesor nos dejo esta muy di... -algo me interrumpió bruscamente-

_**Tomé suavemente su cabello largo, con rulos y partes lisas... de colores marrón oscuro y lo acaricié con cariño, me acerqué a ella, tanto que nuestra respiración se volvió una, la cual compartíamos entre los 2.**_

_**rocé mis labios con los de élla... y sentí un cosquilleo gingantesco en mi estómago, cerré mis ojos lentamente... al mismo tiempo que la fuí atrayendo a mis brazos y le doy un cálido y curioso beso... increíblemente ella lo correspondió.**_

-Jake... -me separé un poco de el y lo miré muy sonrojada y nerviosa- ¿Por qué hicistes éso?

-No lo sé, disculpame... no pude evitarlo -bajé la mirada- pero esque tu m... -fuí interrumpído por otro beso pero esta vez por parte de élla-

_Volvímos a la casa de Jacob, y fuímos a su cuarto a ver películas, le supliqué que me prestára alguna de sus camisas, para usarlas como un camison, él se burlaba de mí como si lo anterior fuera historia, en parte ésto me agradaba por que no cambió en nada conmigo._

_Me cambié de ropa mientras el buscaba algo que comer (Hombres... jaja), Me acosté en su cama y me puse a ver tv. _

_Cuando él entro al cuarto, él estába sín camisa y yo me quedé con la boca abierta y esta fue otra razón por la cual él se volvió a reír de mí, no puedo negar que me encánta cuando sonrié._

_Luego de eso, buscámos por los diferentes canales otras películas que fueran interesantes, pero, no encontramos nada bueno en la tv, Así que, la dejamos encendida pero empezámos a hablar y en éso..._

-¿Cómo erá esa chica especial para tí, Jake? -pregunté, acostada boca arriba en la cama-

-Pues ella éra, increíble... muy hermosa, buena amiga, sencilla, nos conocíamos de pequeños, pero élla no vivía por acá hasta que... se mudó y nos volvímos a ver. -él me explicó y se acostó a mi lado-

-Y... ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Dónde está ella? -pregunté curiosa-

-Élla murió... -Al decir esto, Jacob estrujó el vaso de plástico que tenía en su mano, pero por suerte, éste estába vació-

-Discúlpame... no debí haber preguntado nada... -Me sorprendrí con su reacción y me entristecí un poco, Jacob se dío cuenta de ésto-

-Pero, desde entonces no hay nádie que me haya hecho sonreír y hacérme sentir vivo.. hasta que llegástes tú. -El dijó, y con ésas palabras me conmoví y me hicieron sonreir y alegrarme devuelta-

_El se acomodó, y me volvió a envolver en sus brazos, dándome otro beso... cálido e increíble.. su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, pero para mí eso és algo normal, mi temperatura corporal también es alta._

_Nos acariciábamos constantemente, yo me sentía algo extraña con ésto, pero aceptemoslo, no puedo negar que me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, como si nada me pasaría al estar con él._

_Sus besos me mataban, Eran tan dulces y de un momento a otro, eran tan apasionados..._

_¡Ah! como me encanta éste Jacob... En fín, El beso duró tanto que... nos quedámos dormídos de ésa manera._

**Al dia siguiente...**

- ¡JAKE! ... ¡SOY YO EMBRY!

-Solo quería saber si tu querías a..a... ¡OH DIOS MIO!

-Embry estaba parado alfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Jacob, con una cara de sorpresa enorme, abrió la boca tanto que casi se le salía la baba-

-Patty? ...


	2. Transformación

**Cap 2. **

Transformación.

Al parecer estoy en un bosque, hay muchos árboles... ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo de noche caminando por ahí en los bosques de La Push?

_-A lo léjos se escúchan unos ruídos quebrantes como de ramas partiendosé-_

Tal vez, se tratan de animales que ándan por ahí -Me díje a mi misma-

Noté que habia luna llena y una especie de neblina empezó a aparecer a mi alrededor, por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy atraída por la Luna, ésto era una locura... ¿tal vez sería un efecto del hambre arrazador que tenía?

_Claro que no Patty, no seas ridícula, claro que no es comi....da... _

-me dijé a mi mísma al momento que se me quebró la voz al ver un refléjo en un charco de agua que había en el suelo, debido a las constantes lluvias que se daban en La Push-

Nada más y nada menos que... veía el reflejo de algo parecido a un perro husky de esos que suelen decir que son descendientes de los lobos, pero... éste era diferente.

Su pelaje era de un color tan blanco como la nieve con tonos grises al final de sus cabellos, brillaba como un diamante reflejado por la luz de la luna, en sus ojos se notaba mucha ansiedad, mostraban soledad... Unos ojos tan profundos que hasta al verlos entrabas en una especie de tránse.

Me acerqué mas al charco para tocarlo y noté unas patas del mismo color del pelaje de la criatura albina, Ahora lo entendía todo, ya se me hacia extraño ver las cosas tan enormes, si al final de cuentas, Soy una chicha bastante alta.

-Sé quien eres Black... - susurró una voz misteriosa y a la vez tranquila y elegante entre las sombras-

-¿¡Quién eres!? -Grité lo más que púde-

-Tranquilízate perrita, yo no hablo idioma lobo. -Comentó aquel chico-

_Esas palabras me confundiéron mas... ¿Cómo es éso de que sabe quien soy? Y ¿Por qué apestaba tanto cuando él estaba cérca?_

_Al final, el chico apareció de las sombras y pudé ver, Que erá extremadamente Alto, su cabello era largo hasta la altura de la oreja, sus ojos eran pacíficos pero con un color rojo sangre que brillaba con furia deseosos de algo que no podía decifrar que éra._

_Su increíble tez blanca era algo impresionante se podía ver como su piel brillaba como diamantes casi del mismo modo que mi pelaje canino, pero él era distinto, su brillo era más calmado, en cuanto el mio era algo salvaje y natural._

-Tienes un gran don chiquilla...

_Esperen este paliducho me llamó chiquilla?, Ya se las verá conmigo..._

_Noté este cambio repentino de personalidad, normalmente, yo soy agresiva cuando algo no me gusta y esto en verdad... éra una tonteria, no puede ser tengo instinto animal._

-Un gran don... ¿A qué te refiéres? -pregunté-

Al instante el chico desapareció y la esencia a sangre coagulada o algo parecido desapareció junto con él.

_Desperté al momento que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana en un costado que no éra lo cubierta por las cortinas de tela color marrón pálido._

_A mi lado se encontraba él, el chico más lindo del universo, el único que quiero, es muy pronto para decir que lo amo... pero quien lo diría, él es mí Jake. _

- Patty? ... -Embry estaba parado alfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Jacob, su expresión era de sorpresa, yo aún medio dormida, de tonta me preguntaba por qué se sorprendía, segundos después reaccioné y Jake empezó a volver a la realidad-

-Embry... que pena -me sonrojé de la vergüenza-

-No, está bién... tu no te preocupes por nada, al que caéran los elogios y cumplidos será a ese que esta a tu lado... le podrías decir al Romeo que nos veamos en la tarde en el lugar de siempre... Es que, tenemos que hablar con él.

-Es algo grave? No me asustes Embry.

-Jaja no... son cosas de La Push muy personales.

-Oh! ya entiendo. Descuida yo le diré...

-Bueno, Adiós gusto en verte. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, tienes suerte que Quil no vino conmigo, si no, no lo hubiera podido creer... él está muy ilusionado contigo, pero el núnca busca algo serio.

-...-Mantube un silencio repentino el cual el rompió al instante-

-Bueno nos vemos luego, Adiós -Nos despedimos y yo empezé a despertar a Jacob-

-Jake, Jackie... -Acaricié suavemente sus mejillas bronceadas y masculinas con tanta ternura, pero el me sorprendió, al parecer, ya estaba despierto desde hace mucho solo que es bueno fingiendo estar dormido-

Ven aquí Gatita... -Me apegó a su cuerpo y senti como la distancia se cortaba entre nosotros rapidamente, hundiendonos en un profundo beso, mezclado con millones de emociones, eso era algo tan satisfactorio, sin mencionar lo bien que besaba, wow. -

Lentamente sus cálidas y grandes manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda, bajando hacia mi cintura, modelando las curvas de mis caderas y finalmente posando sus manos en mis gluteos.

Estas caricias hicieron el momento mas apasionado, por lo que, nos besamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar para nosotros, nos necesitabamos mutuamente, Nos amámos.

En eso me vino una visión con respecto al sueño que tuve hace un rato y escuché una voz en mi interior que decía:

_-Ya estás lista, es momento que sepas la verdad..._

En eso volví a imaginar a aquél chico rubio, tan alto como un roble pero con una radiante elegancia que se notaba aunque usára la mas desgastada ropa que pudiera conseguir.

Jake continuaba con sus caricias, no habiamos llegado hasta el punto mas allá de las caricias, Jake no era así, él me dijo que no haria nada que yo no quisiera hacer, y pues me parece muy lindo de su parte que piense que mis opiniones son primero.

Pero... quisiera comentarle sobre el sueño que tuve, pero es absurdo... eso es solo un producto de mi imaginación, no tengo de que preocuparme.

Mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, sentía una gran presión en mi cuerpo al momento de hablar del tema de los _**licántropos.**_

Nos reunimos con Quil y Embry en su lugar ''secreto'' , me sentía un estorbo al estar ahí parada sin hacer nada escuchando sus temas de conversación de hombres, al parecer Embry aun no había abierto la boca y contado a Quil lo que vio hace un rato.

Ya al atardecer, en el crepúsculo, Conocí a la mayoria de los habitantes quileutes de La Push entre ellos, Seth y Leah Clearwater, una chica llamada Emily acompañada de su novio Sam Uley, conocí al padre de Jacob, Billy Black, quien se sorprendió al enterarse que ambos teniamos el mismo Apellido.

Empezaron a contar historias de sus antepasados lo cual me intereso mucho, me asustaron, debido a que, era justo como las habian descrito en mi sueño y los síntomas que yo presedia.

-_Aquel humano que se convierta en un asombroso hombre-lobo comenzará sintiendo unas excesivas ansias de comer, su cuerpo comenzará a cambiar, y lo más importante de todo, La Luna Llena los llamará. -Dijo Billy Black con mucha seguridad-_

Me aterrorizé al escuchar la última frase eso era justamente lo mismo que me estaba pasando... Jake estaba a mi lado y notó lo tensa que me habiá puesto y no le quedo otra que preguntárme...

-¿Patty, tienes miedo? -Me preguntó un poco sorprendido a que me haya asustado por una tonteria-

-No es solo que yo... -Yo no sabia que decirle, confesarle que me estaba conviertiendo en una mujer-lobo era un tema tan delicado-

-Jake es que yo quisiera decírtelo pero no puedo, pero tu eres el único en quien confió y no se a quien mas recurrir...

En eso, hubo un momento que todas las personas que estaban alrededor de la fogata se distrajeron y nos aprovechamos de la situación y nos escabullimos hacia el bosque que estaba oscuro y solamente se iluminaba por la débil luz de la luna que se iba formando poco a poco.

Una Luna Llena estaba formandose en el cielo, mis nuevos instintos empezaron a funcionar, Al parecer Jacob se dio cuenta de mi gran interés por la Luna.

-Jake, cuando estabamos durmiendo tuve un sueño muy raro... iré al grano.. me volviá una mujer-lobo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Jacob quedo atónito y me miró como si necesitará gritarme algo que tenia guardado por mucho tiempo.

-Patty, Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Soy Hombre-lobo. -Solto una risotada al ver mi boca abierta- Aunque...tengo algo más que decirte además de eso...-se notaba inquieto, hasta nervioso e inseguro.

-No puede ser tan malo como eso...-dije tratando de recomfortandolo.

-No se como te lo tomes -se paso una mano por el cabello desordenandolo levemente, suspiro-Estoy imprimido de tí...

Arquee levemente una ceja mientras miraba sin entender a Jake.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-pregunté-

-Es una de nuestras historias más antiguas de los Quileutes.-me comenzó a decir- Imprimición es cuando encuentras tu otra mitad nunca te sientes completo sin ella;

La primera vez que se ven es como si vieras la luz por primera vez, todo lo que sientes o piensas es nuevo y nada es como lo sentias antes, todo lo que ves de esa persona es lo más perfecto del mundo nunca hay defectos todo lo que ella es, es todo lo que tu necesitas y lo que te completa en la vida.

Ésas eran las palabras mas encantadoras que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Si en verdad eres parte de una manada, y eres hombre-lobo... ¿Cómo te conviertes?

Jake se fue hacia unos arbustos y empecé a sentir como el piso temblaba con un estemblor leve no era nada atróz, pero no hay duda que era algo sobrenatural.

A los pocos minutos frente a mí, apareció un enorme y a la vez hermoso lobo de un color marrón pálido que me miraba con unos ojos de perrito enamorado.

Yo no lo podia creer era Jake, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y empece a temblar sin explicación, yo pensé que estaba asustada y por esa razón habia estado practicamente temblando como gelatina, pero a los pocos segundos mi vista era diferente no me sentía humana, sentia como la tierra y las hierbas se enterraban en mis garras, Sí, me había comvertido en la critura blanca de mi sueño, Una loba.

Extrañamente empecé a escuchar a alguien que me hablaba en los dentros de mi mente, éra Jake.

El me explicó que los lobos estan conectados mediante el pensamiento y esto tenia muchas ventajas al momento de las batallas, pero todos los que estaban conectados pueden sentir las emociones del otro, como si todos fueramos solo uno.

Jake en sus pensamientos me decia que éra la mas hermosa y preciosa hembra de su especie.

Esto me causo mucha gracia, pero el se acercó como un perrito mimado y me empezó a lamer el hocico, me sentía tan rara con esta forma lobuna.

Paso la noche y ya eran eso de las 9 de la noche, ya estabamos cansados de tan corren en forma lobuna y nos transformamos en humanos, lo que yo no sabia era que al volver a tu forma normal, quedabas totalmente desnudo y esto me sorprendió mucho, pero se trataba de Jake, el chico de mi vida, lo amaba. Pero no me puedo quejar, yo no era la unica sin ropa, el también estaba completamente desnudo.

Nos miramos mutuamente nunca nos habiamos visto completamente desnudos, eso desperto muchos deseos en la mente de Jacob, lo sabia aunque ya yo no podia escuchar sus pensamientos pero si podia sentirlo, ¿Sería algun efecto secundario de la transformación o yo podía leer mentes?

Jake se acerco a mí, con su cuerpo musculoso y desnudo y me abrazó por la espalda, sentí el roce de su miembro con mis partes delicadas, lo que me dejo sin aliento.

El empezó a besarme y olerme el cabello de una forma muy cariñosa, bajo mas y beso mis orejas hasta llegar a mi cuello y besarlo con dulzura, volvió a subir hasta mi oreja y me susurró levemente.

_Tengamos cachorritos, mi amor..._

Al parecer dañe el momento y empezé a reirme como enferma mental, no podia aguantar la risa... Jake estaba completamente loco.

_Jake... Mi sol... _-dijo una voz en el interior de la mente de Jacob, lo mas increíble es que yo la escuché, Ahora me di cuenta que si podía leer mentes-

_Bella? _-Jake dijo en sus pensamientos-

_¿Quién demonios es Bella?_ -Me dije a mi misma en mis adentros-

_Jake, Quiero verte mi sol... No estoy muerta, pero estoy en una condición complicada, es algo que queria ser, pero... ¡No de ésta manera!_ -Jake empezó a imaginarse a bella en su mente y yo pude ver las mismas imagenes... La chica era muy hermosa parecía una niña, no sé como explicarme pero una última de las escenas me rompió el corazón, en esa escena... Jake la estaba besando-


	3. Engaño

Cap 3.

Engaño.

_¿Quién demonios es Bella?_ -Me dije a mi misma en mis adentros-

_Jake, Quiero verte mi sol... No estoy muerta, pero estoy en una condición complicada, es algo que queria ser, pero... ¡No de ésta manera!_ -Jake empezó a imaginarse a bella en su mente y yo pude ver las mismas imagenes... La chica era muy hermosa parecía una niña, no sé como explicarme pero una última de las escenas me rompió el corazón, en esa escena... Jake la estaba besando-

No pude seguir aguantandome esto que estaba sintiendo me sentia decepcionada de él y de mí misma por confiar en mí... Ya se han burlado bastante de mi en mi vida para que ahora un lobito juegue conmigo como si fuera su hueso de juguete.

-Jake...Oye tengo que..._-Jake seguia atrapado en sus pensamientos pensando en aquella chica, y lo mas doloroso es que yo no podia ver todo y a los minutos Jake reaccionó y me miró confundido y en eso se acerco para besarme pero yo lo aparte de mi-_

-Tengo que irme... No me siento bien...-Dije con la cabeza abajo

-Esto tiene algo que ver con tu transformación o algo? -Me pregunto el-

_En eso no le conteste y me fuí hacia mi casa... de todas formas ya era muy extraño que me la pasara por la push, deberia volver a mi verdadero hogar, bueno si eso es lo que éra..._

Los dias pasaron, semanas, meses, y no le volvia a hablar a Jake... Engañe a mi madre a hacerla pensar que iba al colegio todos los dias pero en realidad me la pasaba en un bosque de La Push junto a la playa... pensando en todo esto que me estaba pasando y buscando una forma de ocultarlo.

No sabia abolutamente nada de Jake solo una vez en que me converti y el estaba en su forma lobuna al igual que yo, pero solo pude escucharlo pronunciar en su mente ''Bella'' ...

Eso me alejo mas a la idea de volverlo a ver, es claro que desde que apareció esa chica yo soy un cero a la izquierda en su vida. ¡No es Justo! ahora soy este monstruo al igual que él ...

y ahora estoy sola en esto...

-_Grkhh_...- Se escucho un crujido de ramas a mis espaldas y cuando me voltee me encontre con un enorme lobo, que no necesariamente era ese marrón pálido que siempre veia... Era alguien diferente-

Mis Lagrimas empezaron a salir repentinamente, por que era un lobo bastante parecido a Jacob pero no era el mismo. Al instante el lobo empezó a gruñirme pero sus ojos miraban desesperadamente a otra cosa que no era yo.

Volteé y se encontraba la misma chica que habia visto en la mente de Jacob, esa tal ''Bella'' ... pero en persona lucía diferente, sus ojos no eran marrones ahora son un color dorado brillante penetrante, tu tez era tan blanca como la nieve y su piel al exponerse a la luz del sol brillaba como miles fragmentos de diamantes.

_Grr.. -Estaba tan furiosa que empeze a convertirme en Lobo y esos instantes llego alguien que no queria volver a ver, pero... también lo podia escuchar en mi mente-_

Jacob estaba atrás de mi, tambien en su forma lobuna mirandome de una forma inexplicable llena de diferentes emociones humanas y lobunas.

Yo no pude aguantar, y me volvi humana al instante, no queria escucharlo, pero sin mi forma lobuna no podria escapar de él. Creo que el tuvo la misma idea y volvió a ser humano al igual que yo y el Lobo extraño que estaba junto a mí, resulto ser Embry.

Patty... ¡¿Dónde te habias metido?! -Me dijo Jacob acercandose a mi desesperadamente-

-Traté de buscar a la chica pálida con la vista pero esta habia desaparecido en el momento en que Jacob apareció-

Lo miré con tanto desprecio... sentía que ya no valia la pena seguir así, junto a él.

_-No quiero verte más Jacob Black... -susurré en un tono medio que se podría escuchar bien-_

_-¡Qué estas diciendo! ... Patty yo no entiendo que pasa... pero repentinamente te alejastes de mi, no asistes a la escuela, Acaso ya no me quieres?_

Esas palabras me dieron tanta rabia, ya que, la que deberia decirle eso soy yo.

-Bién... Te dire una palabra que te contestará todas tus respuestas... Bella -la ultma palabra la mencione con tanto desprecio y frialdad, algo que nunca pense que llegaría hacer, yo no era la tipica chica rencorosa que odia a todo el mundo, en verdad que ser este monstruo te cambia hasta el caracter, pero almenos era mas fuerte-

Me senté en una roca mirando hacia el horizonte y viendo como el sol desapareciá en la nada... Así me sentia en esos momentos, que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento... Y Empeze a llorar.

-_Ella solo es un recuerdo del pasado... Tu eres mi presente, Patty... Pero jamás querria que fueras mi pasado como lo es ella, yo deseo que seas mi futuro... Yo quiero estar contigo. -Jacob me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla-_

_Yo no... Yo -En esos momentos me vino la imagen de aquel rubio, alto como el roble, pálido, con olor a sangre, el mismo olor que esa chica, me congelé de la impresión, pero reaccioné-_

-Quiero saber... quiero que me digas... ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?

-No... pero, te soy sincero... Ella fue alguien muy especial en mi vida antes de conocerte, Ella sabe lo que soy... Pero no quiso quedarse a mi lado por que estaba comprometida con otro monstruo diferente a mí... El era... del tipo de monstruo que es el mayor enemigo de los Lobos.

Hace un tiempo habia conocido a un chico rubio, y alto, muy parecido al de mi sueño, su nombre era Edward pero jamás me dijo su nombre.

-Mmm... Jake.. ¿Me podrías decir el nombre del chico?

-Edward Cullen.

-Creo que lo conosco... ¿es medio rubio, tez muy blanca, mas alto que un roble, y muy encantador?

Jacob se molesto por lo último que dije y me dijo: ''Y crees que puedas darle otra oportunidad a este lobito ''encantador'' ?

-Hola- Un fría y encantadora voz, me rosaba los oídos- Creo que ya me conoces...

- Tu... pero... ¿Yo pensé que tu...?. -dije-

-No, yo soy real Patty, puedo meterme en la mente de las personas incluso de los lobos, con suerte pude controlarla antes de que te transformaras en lo que eres, por cierto, Soy Edward-

Sus ojos eran lo mas bello que habia visto eran parecidos a los de esa tal Bella, pero los de éste eran diferentes, tenian un todo oro muy débil y lleno de compasión, su mirada era tan cálida como el sol que a pesar, de que, su cuerpo fuera la viva imagen del Hielo en carne y hueso, sus ojos eran ese lugar cálido entre todo ese frío.

Su Belleza era inexpicable... Me quedaba sin palabras al verlo, era un perfecto ejemplo del hombre perfecto.

-Patty, Patty, ¡Patty! ... ¡Oye! ... ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Salí de mis pensamientos, es como si estubiera en una especie de trance y volvi a hablar- Si, si disculpame, Es que estaba...

-Que conmovedoras cosas piensas de mi, tu también eres muy agradable. -Interrumpió sonriendo burlonamente-

_Me quede sin palabras no podia imaginarme que alguien escuchara hasta mis pensamientos, ¿Es que acaso nadie puede tener privacidad aquí? ¡Los lobos y los vampiros me estan volviendo loca!_

¡PATTY! -Jacob grita desesperado-

-Es imposible, Jake... Llevamos horas y horas buscandola y ya es muy tarde deberiamos parar ya... Por que es muy...

-¡No digas tonterias, Embry! ... Jamás me detendré sin encontrarla, ¡ELLA ES MI VIDA! -Jacob Interrumpió-

_Permanecimos en una parte del bosque que Jamas habia visto... creo que estabamos en Forks y no es La Push..._

-Quiero preguntarte algo... Por qué.. ¿Por qué solo apareces cuando menos lo necesito, ahora que sigue, Soy Maga tal vez?

-Que interesante pero no... Debo protegerte, se que suena extraño pero... -Se empieza a acerca a la chica más y más cada vez-

-No entiendo... -confundida, tan confundida que no tengo capacidad de pensar, y menos con este vampiro cerca mio-

-Patty, yo... siento que tienes un gran potencial, es algo que no he sentido en nadie durante mis anteriores siglos -Mas cerca-

-¿Que dices? Edward que tratas de decir...

**Jamás me imagine que algo así pasaria pero Es que ¿Acaso no se supone que los lobos y los vampiros son enemigos y se odian y detestan uno al otro? Edward se encontraba besandome ahí como si yo le perteneciera o algo por el estilo... ¡Esto es muy raro!**

-Disculpame, no podia resistirme, queria saber que se sentia besar a una hembra de tu especie enemiga, Ja-ja -Edward empieza a despeinarse el cabello con gracia-

-Vaya... para ser un vampiro no estubo nada mal... Ahora soy un experimento.

-Pues fue el beso mas normal que haya tenido en mi vida, Patty... Yo soy un frío y Tú eres muy cálida, juntos somos como el Fuego con el Hielo... Tu me derrites. -Exclama Edward burlandose una ves más-

-Jamás habia besado un Iglú, que interesante es saberlo -Dije Con mucha verguenza y con la Mejillas enrojecidas-

-Pensé que al besar a una Fogata re-moririá -Siguió con una medio sonrisa en su rostro-

-Buen Chiste Vampirico, Deberias volver a la Vampicueva tu amigos murciélagos te esperan...

Me volvió a dar un beso cálido y delicado... Pero esta vez me aparté...

-Escucha me tengo que ir...

-Recuerda que podre encontrarte sea donde estes. -Sonrió-

-Wow que miedo, em, ¡Adios!

_Me fuí corriendo lo más rapido posible para perderme de él, pero por otro lado estaba Jacob, no queria saber de él ni de su novio Bella... en verdad me rompió el corazón y no creo que sea posible repararlo._

-Te extrañe... -Unos musculosos y fornidos brazos bronceados, me abrazan desde la espalda por toda mi cintura-

-Jake... Tu no eres Jake.

-¡Buh! ¿Te asusté? -Edward sonrié-

-Tu pero pense que tu, pero él, pero tu, ¿¡Cómo!?

-Recuerda que puedo controlar tu mente, recuerdas... tontita

_Volvio a besarme pero esta vez estaba mas confiado que antes me besaba con pasión como si mis labios fueran a desaparecer, apegaba su cuerpo a mí, pero yo nunca le correspondia los besos._

-Tenia que ser el chupasangre, que no te cansas de evadir nuestro territorio, y ella forma parte de ello... ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

-....dkwdmwkdm -Traté de alejarme de Edward pero el no dejaba de besarme y su abrazo se convirtio en un apreton para estrangularme, y su beso se volviá salvaje-

_Mordí la boca del vampiro haciendo que me soltara y corrí rapidamente hacia Jake y lo abrazé... Lo extrañaba mucho a pesar de el dolor que sentia por dentro, lo amaba... y siempre lo amaré._

-Jake, te amo...-Sigo abrazandolo con ternura sientiendome segura en sus brazos-

-Yo tambien mi lobita -me dio un tierno beso en la frente-

_Jake... ¿Ya no me quieres? Mi sol... no me dejes._

-Bella... ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! -grite sin razon alguna... pero tenia que proteger al amor de mi vida de ella-

_Edward habia desaparecido desconsiderablemente... Al parecer todo habia acabado por hoy, Jake y Patty escaparon a un lugar donde nadie los encontrará y permanecieron justos hasta el dia siguiente..._

-Jamas habia estado mejor... Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado no quiero volver a perderte -Le dio un fuerte abraza protector y amoroso, sin duda, Jacob era un chico muy tierno-

Te amo...


End file.
